jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyyrikki Tuoni
Born of the species the Ylijumalat on the planet of Linnunrata, Nyyrikki Tuoni was a Force Adept who lived during a time of near constant conflict and brought the Ylijumalat species into the Known Galaxy as a recognizable military power. A Hallitsija meaning ruler or military governor of his species, he also belonged to his species elite order of shamans known as the Samaanit. Early Beginnings Nyyrikki Tuoni was born of the Ylijumalat species in the Unknown Regions planet of Linnunrata twenty-five years ago. He was born into a military family that had carried the Tuoni name for over two thousand years, with his father as a Hallitsija, the highest rank in the Ylijumalat military. His two friends, Uniden and Relke, as well as his older brother, Ji'Kil-Nom, were Force Sensitive like him. Although Nyyrikki was born on the Ylijumalat homeplanet of Linnunrata, at age seven his family moved to a planet that had recently had a colony founded on it. For a few months, they were happy, but tragedy soon struck the quiet colony. A pirate faction, funded by the Sith, invaded the planet, which was ill equipped to defend against a full scale invasion because of it being just newly established. Defenses fell quickly despite a ferocious resistance with high casualties on the side of the pirates, and a small resistance effort began but not before the Tuoni home was invaded. The mother hid her children, and she was captured but rumor says she was eventually rescued. The child would have been captured as well if it had not been for the small feline-like Kissaeläin, Valki, a sardonic and rather pessimistic being who took pity on him. It was he who led him to safety to an elder Jedi who had been tracking the pirate faction for months until finally finding them there. As for the colony, the Linnunrata Republic responded with overwhelming force and utterly destroyed the pirate faction down to the last member. However, it was never discovered as to what Sith funded and provoked the invasion. Uncertain Fate The Jedi took Nyyrikki, his brother, and his two friends back to be trained as Jedi. During the training, Nyyrikki rarely saw his brother and friends and the four soon fell out of contact during training due to being sent to separate temples and enclaves to prevent what the Jedi Council referred to as "a conflict of interests against the good of the Order". It is rumored that Ji'Kil-Nom left the Order shortly before Nyyrikki later did and his two friends, left the Order shortly after hearing about Nyyrikki's reasoning for leaving. Uniden and Relke are said to have become Dark Jedi but wandered back to the Unknown Regions never to be heard from again in the Known Regions, but rumor has it Nyyrikki keeps contact with them. It is unknown what happened to his brother after he left the Order. The Years as a Jedi During his time as a Jedi, the Masters of the Order spent a good amount of their time attempting to suppress Nyyrikki's memories of his heritage than promoted a much harsher version of justice and order. Often he was reprimanded for arguing with Masters and other students due to him believing that many of the judgments made when dealing with criminals was not enough. Additionally, the Jedi Order tried to the best of its abilities to suppress the Ylijumalat heritage that Nyyrikki often displayed through his courtesy towards women to the point that many saw him as be overly flirtatious and promiscuous. Nyyrikki would become friends with a young girl named Selena during a team mission at the age of 15, and their relationship often strongly bordered on intimacy, much to the disapproval the Jedi Masters and Knights alike. Around the time that Nyyrikki was nearing age nineteen with knighthood just out of reach that he gave her a silver ring with gold etchings in his language under a cherry blossom tree, promising that some day they would share their lives together. Alas, this did not come to be. The accounts of what happened differ. What is known is that Nyyrikki and his Master went to a planet to settle a military dispute and that his Master died. One account says that the Master wanted to leave the planet after the dispute was resolved politically but that Nyyrikki opposed this idea, firmly believing that they should stay to uphold the peace. They fought, and his Master was badly injured and shortly after died. Another account says that his Master was killed during the dispute, and Nyyrikki defied the Council and remained on the planet to resolve the conflict, which he did after several months. Either way, He was confronted by Selena, who had found out and gave back the ring, and they parted on sad terms. To this day, he still wears that ring around his neck on a chain. Shortly after, he heard that she was missing and went to go look for her despite the Council’s orders for him to remain at the Temple. When he found her, she had been mortally wounded, and he was not strong enough to save her with his healing arts. She died in his arms after they professed they would always love each other. It is for this reason Nyyrikki now so heavily focuses on learning and training in the healing arts. When he brought her body back, he was reprimanded for leaving without permission. He responded with terrible fury, denouncing them for being more concerned with their authority than Selena’s death. He resigned from the Order, and left. The Wanderer He spent a couple years wandering, eventually being adopted by the Mandalorians after he demonstrated incredible skill with a sword and in martial arts due to his Jedi background and training. He lived a brief time with them, training in their military arts before wandering the galaxy again. The stories as to what he did afterwards differs, but most accounts suggest he returned to Linnunrata, where he trained in the military and relearned his heritage after being reunited with his father and mother, which he quickly adopted again. It is also rumored that he studied extensively with the Ylijumalat Samaanit (Shamans) and Metsästäjät (Hunters), learning their healing, stealth, and spiritual arts, as well as their ancient fighting forms. He acquired armor and weapons native to the planet, as well as bringing back an army. However, the army laid in wait as Nyyrikki sought out training from a new Master. The New Masters and Beginnings He found a new Master when he met Xilum Oasis, who trained him briefly, but soon Nyyrikki left due to his disagreements with the Jedi Code and the beliefs of Master Oasis. He also unexpectedly found friends in people such as Raven Alora, a young female Jedi. He also found close friendship in Sokaris Ankarin and Eversio, a Sith and Dark Jedi respectively. During his time as the apprentice of Oasis, he met the young female clone of Lady Talon, Mata. Seductive and beautiful, she convinced Nyyrikki to undergo training with as her secret apprentice, but this promise was short-lived when Talon and her lover, the Dark Jedi Ronin, demanded that Mata return with them to Byss. Mata refused at first because she did not wish to be treated like property since she was a clone. Ankarin and Nyyrikki quickly leapt to her defense when Talon and Ronin tried to take her by force but were quickly defeated. In a last attempt to try and kill Ronin and Talon, Ankarin drew out a thermal detonator and activated it. Unfortunately, he was killed in the process, and Ronin merely blocked the attempt with a Protection Bubble. Eversio, now an apprentice of Ronin, took Mata away to the ship. Nyyrikki was left defeated and injured on the floor. Just before Talon left, she offered to teach him because she sensed great potential in him. However, it turned out Ankarin was still alive, and that the person who had died was in fact a clone. Ankarin and Nyyrikki decided to take up on the offer made by Talon, and headed to Byss, the current home of the Dark Jedi Enclave. Back to the Stars and the Jedi After awhile of staying at Byss and observing training, Nyyrikki said goodbye to Ankarin, who was going on a distant journey to prepare a new clone for himself. Nyyrikki then went back to wandering the Universe, keeping in contact with Eversio. During his time wandering, he met the beautiful young woman Saphia Cavelle, whom he shared a brief relationship with, but soon it ended, and they went their separate ways bitterly. During this time, he decided to explore his Jedi roots once again, frequently visiting those who had declared themselves the "Jedi Council". Despite meeting those such as Kael Fen, a young female Jedi Master who Nyyrikki would spend hours with talking about the Force and the meaning of life, many of the Jedi "Grandmasters" as they called themselves such as Jade and Neves treated Nyyrikki with relative coldness despite him constantly trying to earn their trust because he knew a large number of Sith and because of his close friendship with Kael. As a result, his dislike for Old Code Jedi was rekindled, and he would often openly question the authority of the self-proclaimed Grandmasters. Despite all of this, when a Jedi with the nickname Saber was captured by a Sith named Darth Jameo, Nyyrikki led the rescue with all the ships he had since the Jedi had none to fight off the Sith's fleet. The rescue was successful, and Saber was taken to safety. All was not well though when the Sith's apprentice arrived to warn Nyyrikki that there was a bounty on his head. Nyyrikki naturally refused to back down, and the apprentice agreed to help him trick the Master into thinking Nyyrikki was dead by presenting a skull to the Master.The plan fell through unfortunately, and the apprentice returned badly injured long enough to warn Nyyrikki that Darth Jameo was coming to kill him. The Sith arrived, and the two engaged in combat with Nyyrikki injuring the Sith's throat and lungs several times until finally out of desperation the Sith cast a miniature thought bomb at him. Nyyrikki however countered by containing the attack within a Protection Bubble with the aid of a couple Jedi who finally stepped in after observing the fight the whole time, primarily due to Kael practically ordering them to intervene. Unfortunately, Nyyrikki was still badly injured in the process because the Jedi did not act fast enough, and he decided to end it finally by using a Force Crush on Darth Jameo's windpipe. The Sith was killed, and Nyyrikki was saved thanks to one of the Jedi using the Force to sustain his life long enough to put him within a bacta tank. For the next week, he spent his time within a bacta tank recovering not only from wounds of the duel, but also because all this time after Selena's death Nyyrikki had taken up smoking, which had been slowly damaging his lungs, until finally he was released good as new and left to begin exploring the Galaxy again. Before he had left though, it is said that slowly he had developed strong feelings for Kael, possibly stronger than he had ever had or will ever feel for a woman, and that to this day he still carries them. The Gray Jedi Council After awhile, he stumbled upon the homeplanet of the Gray Jedi Council, and quickly took control it, even setting up a large colony. However, he was forced to share control with the Dark Jedi Enclave (DJE) despite his politcal tensions with their leader Ronin because he did not wish to reveal his army yet. As time passed, numerous Gray Jedi arrived to challenge the DJE’s control of the planet. The DJE pulled out to avoid confrontation, and Nyyrikki was forced to give in to the half dozen Gray Jedi assembled, all of which had armies ready to arrive if they had to use force. Nyyrikki hoped that giving control to the Grays would breathe life back into the nearly abandoned planet, but it did not come to be. Soon it was only Nyyrikki again with his colony trying to keep the planet running. After surviving and destroying a viral epidemic with the aid of two powerful Sith named Divine and Jarypt, as well as starting an arms dealing business, Tursas Enterprises, Nyyrikki and the Yiljumalat left the planet behind, deciding to cut their loses. New People During Nyyrikki’s wandering around the Galaxy, he met new people such as Dark Lord Cyndarrus. He, Cyndarrus, and Eversio would soon form a humorous trio known as Neversiocyn that spend its time annoying Jedi. In time, Cyndarrus was supposedly killed in action, but one of his clones soon took his place, Tsavong Cyn, who was Vong-formed. This clone would marry the young Ashya Hanac, who would give birth to a boy named Sata’ak. However, Cyndarrus soon returned and killed his clone. Sadly Ashya and Sata'ak would be later killed via a bombing by an unknown assailant. Nyyrikki would also meet the exotic Cathar, Ania Ash'naii, who made it a habit of pouncing on him as a method of greeting him. Over time, their friendship developed into a romance, and for a time they were happy. As time passed though, their differences became more and more obvious, and they soon split apart because they realized that their heritages with her as a Sith with strong emotion and fear of admitting her love and him as a Samaanit who was always in control of him emotions would always come between them. However, they split on good terms, admitting that despite their differences, they had truly loved each other. The Rise of the Ylijumalat After wandering a short while, the group found Ilum, an ancient planet of the Jedi. Quickly setting up a colony, Nyyrikki and his people hoped for some long term peace and isolation. However, the Yuuzhan Vong and Ssi-ruuk species soon besieged them. Out-numbered four to one, they fought back fiercely and were able to hold them off long enough for the Vegemite Sith Enclave, Dark Jedi Order which now headed by Cthulu Plaga a friend of Eversio and him, and the Phoenix Imperium to arrive. The Ssi-ruuk retreated and soon offered to become Nyyrikki’s allies, and the Vong were greatly beaten to the point of almost utter destruction and were forced to retreat. In addition to finding Ilum, they found Adumar, a planet famous for its blastsword duelists and starfighters. Nyyrikki soon rose in power and was declared Perator to the displeasure of some of the nobles. Soon after, the Ylijumalat revealed the name of their species publicly in the Universe, soon making military and economic treaties with the Iron Fists, Dark Jedi Order, and Ssi-ruuk Imperium. Nyyrikki then suddenly returned to Linnunrata at short notice. He has never revealed the nature of his visit, but he did bring back with him the feline, Valki, as his companion. It is rumored among the ranks of his people that Valki was sent on behalf of the Ylijumalat Council. Nyyrikki gave basic Force training to a young woman by the name of Meera Oryan briefly at this time, but responsibilities of running his faction soon got in the way, and they fell out of contact. Newfound Love After a few relationships that ended in sorrow, Nyyrikki finally met the beautiful and young Twi'lek, Maline Savo, who had been fleeing the Alderaanian government due to assassinating the king. They at first were only host and guest, but soon began to develops deeper feelings. Soon they admitted after sharing intimacy with each other that they loved each other. However, because of the Ylijumalat's dislike of those not of their kind, they soon realized that they would have to overcome the traditions of the Ylijumalat. The only solution was for Maline to become adopted into the society through a ritual that was supposedly nearly impossible to survive. However, Maline agreed to undergo it, her love for Nyyrikki surpassing her fear of the ritual. Soon she went through the ritual and was accepted into the Ylijumalat. Shortly after, Nyyrikki asked her to marry him, to which she replied yes. They moved to the Imperial Base where they would have more privacy and live more comfortable together shortly later, but then moved again into the finally completed Ylijumalat fortress headquarters, Pohjola. Moving On and Enlightenment After a short time living in Pohjola on Ilum, Nyyrikki decided to move off of Ilum due to the hostile environment and lack of resources. He set his eyes on the forest planet of Trian, which had shown weakness and vulnerability to the foreign attack despite its history of fierce independence. Combining the military power of his fleet with his friend, Eversio's, they took over the planet quickly after apprehending the leader of the Trianii people, Keeta Fel. It was also during this time that the Ylijumalat troops surged into Cartann, the most powerful State of Cartann, leaving behind the State of Yedagon to make use of the more powerful State's resources. After both locations, Trian and Cartann, were secured, Nyyrikki had the fortress, Pohjola, moved to Trian. Soon the Ylijumalat began to produce more mass accelerator and plasma technology, and Nyyrikki left to seek enlightenment and peace of mind on Tython. He struggled himself over whether or not to marry Maline as he thought still had feelings for Kael Fen. Still indecisive, he left Tython to return to Trian to see Maline. While they were in the gardens, Maline revealed that she might have been pregnant, but suddenly suffered a massive seizure that shortly later killed her. Nyyrikki was left weeping softly into the night. It appeared fate had made the decision for him. He quickly returned to Tython after the burial of Maline in the gardens of Pohjola on Linnunrata because he needed to seek within himself what he wanted to do next. Meanwhile, the Ylijumalat troops located upon Trian and Adumar began to withdraw from the planet to leave the Dark Jedi to control it when they received orders to return to Linnunrata. Characteristics Personality and Traits Standing at about 5'10ish with brown hair, Nyyrikki had a handsome face and an athletic build and appeared to be Human except that his emerald eyes had the appearance of those of a feline and slightly elongated ears. He also had odd tattoos that ran down his arms that were assumed to be his species language. He usually wore an armorweave dark brown robe with a green, gray, or brown flightsuit which was also made of armorweave and trademark dark brown and worn fedora hat, but for battles he wore black armorweave robes with a black phrik breastplate, gauntlets, and boots or full Fravashi Mark I or II armor although the later was worn rarely if ever. Nyyrikki was known for being reserved, calm, and seemingly always in control, a clear reflection of how his species was who were known for being impassive and somewhat cold, at least to outside observers. He was however passionate about those he cared about, going to incredible lengths to help them when he could. He had often admitted his greatest shortcoming was being too gentle towards others, regardless of what they may have deserved. This flaw of his was most seen in his vulnerability when it came to women, having a tendency to act as a gentleman, but he had trouble in preventing himself from getting too close to them. As a result he was often accused of being something of a womanizer, although it was unintentional so in a way his was very naive about the customs of the Known Regions in terms of relationships. Very few people know that in reality Nyyrikki's behavior is inspired by the Ylijumalat's culture in which young women were highly respected and treated with utmost courtesy. On the surface he was a healer, but at heart he was a warrior, having a distaste for injustice and had a strong sense of compassion for life. Despite his reserved personality most of the time, he had an odd sense of humor that was often brought about by his best friend, Eversio. They had a tendency to drink rum and make bad jokes, much to the annoyance of others who did not understand their humor. Abilities and Powers Nyyrikki was a typical of the Force Sensitive Ylijumalat, boasting feline level hearing and sight, a physically fit body, and cold resistance. However, this was not all he had, for he was also a powerful Force User, particularly in telekinesis and controlling the elements, martial arts enhancing techniques, stealth, and healing. He was known to favor the wind and lightning in the elements, one reflecting his gentle nature and the other his terrible fury against injustice. He was particularly useful as a healer to the Dark Jedi whom he was often allied with, and was often called on when a healer was needed. He was well-known for being one of the few Force Users who knew the technique Projected Fighting as well as Morichro. Despite his weakness in aggressive or external telepathic abilities, he displayed a powerful resistance any telepathic abilities attempted on his mind that he did not allow. This is possibly due to his strong will and Ylijumalat heritage as a Samaani. For those that have tried to enter his mind or read his thoughts, they have described his mind as an endless maze that is best left alone lest they be lost forever in his mind. Just like all Ylijumalat, Nyyrikki was a hunter by nature, and he reflected it through his study of Art of the Small and Force Cloak. He did not neglect his blade training, however, favoring Ataru and Makashi, but was particularly a master in the form Kuolinisku, the primary sword style of the Ylijumalat, and the Force augmented form Päätös. Surprisingly enough as a advocate for practical fighting styles, Nyyrikki despised Trakata, deeming it as the perfect example of duelists who are incompetent yet try to pass themselves off as good duelists. He often remarked that a mere child could turn a lightsaber on and off, and scoffed at the idea that there are those incapable of defeating the style which he claimed was very easily countered every time with a linear stance and a simple disengage of the blade. Outside of his training as a Force User, he was also an adept metalworker and forger, designing advanced technology from firearms to cybernetics and also well practiced in shooting, particularly in sniping. Forms Mastered *Kuolinisku (Ylijumalat sword style) *Päätös (Ylijumalat Force augmented martial art style) Apprentice *Ataru *Makashi Novice *Shii-cho Force Powers Mastered *Force Healing and all its applications (Healing Trance, Revitalize, Resuscitation, etc) *Morichro *Force Ghost Journeyman *Telekinesis/Alter Environment *Electric Judgment *Force Valor *Art of the Small *Force Cloak *Burst of Speed *Force Sense Apprentice *Force Absorb *Telepathy *Breathe Control Equipment Nyyrikki had a large arsenal of weaponry, ranging from firearms to blade weapons. He was unorthodox in that instead of using the traditional lightsaber style, he originally choose a cross-guard to give it a cruciform like a traditional sword, very uncommon as a hilt style. In addition, the lightsaber had an unstable color crystal which gave the blade a look as though it were slowly burning. Two very rare power crystals were placed within it: an Ilum Pontite crystal as well as an Ankarres Sapphire which was encased within the hilt's pummel to aid Nyyrikki when he was healing someone or himself. His firearm came from his company, Tursas Enterprises, and was the XSR-17 "Cherub" pistol which was strapped to his back. This powerful projectile weapon was based on magnetic accelerator technology (like rail guns) which were highly effective against Force Users and lightsabers. In addtion to his lightsaber and firearms, he carried an ultrachrome weave metal puukko(a type of hunting knife). Additionally, he on occasion wears an electro-vibrosword made out of ultrachrome on his left hip that is a cruciform style just like his lightsaber. It is assumed to be of Samaani origin. The hilt of his lightsaber looked eerily similar to the hilt of the sword. After the death of Maline however, Nyyrikki replaced his lightsaber with a Ylijumalat plasmasword with a hunter green colored blade, a symbol of him completely accepting his heritage as both a Ylijumala and Samaani. Often he wears the sword due to lightsaber blades not having weight in the blade which forces lightsaber users to use much more of their arm and shoulder strength to attack and defend against lightsaber resistant weapons with weight behind them. Fleet and Troops Ukko Fleet *1 Aggressor-class destroyer, the Vasara II (heavy); flagship *1 Acclamator II-class cruisers (medium) *1 Vindicator-class frigate (medium) *1 Vengeance-class frigates (medium) *1 Marauder-class Corvette (light) *2 CR-90 Corellian Corvettes (light) *3 EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate (light) *2 VT-49 Decimators (support) *7 Skipray Blastboats (support) *50 Blade 34 Fighters (hyperdrive) *22 Scythe Bombers Fleet Ground Forces *''Commander'': Glenn (NPC General) *''Commander'': Janus/Jaki (NPC General) *''Commander'': Clar (NPC General) *100 AT-ATs (Heavy) *75 Meteor-class Aerial Forts (Heavy) *200 MZ-8 Pulse Cannons (Medium) *330 AT-STs (Light) *420 speeder bikes (Light) *35 Samaanit Acolytes (NPC Generals) *500 Iskujoukot (Commando) *10,000 Eliitti (Elite) Troop Specifications Samaanit Acolyte *-Fravashi Mark II armor *-Pulse Rifle *-Ylijumalat Plasma Sword *-Malakh Knife *-Plasma Wave Pistol Force Powers (10 varies for each individual): *-Paatos *-Telekinesis *-Force Sense *-Telepathy *-Burst of Speed *-Force Valor *-Healing *-Force Absorb *-Force Camouflage *-Battle Meditation Iskujoukot *-Fravashi Mark II armor *-XSR-47 "Seraph" Light Machine Gun *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Chayot Arming Sword *-Malakh Knife *-2 plasma grenades Standard Eliitti Squad *10 total *1 officer *5 rifleman *1 medic *1 engineer *1 sniper *1 support Officer *-Fravashi Mark II *-XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Chayot Long Sword *-Malakh Knife *-2 plasma grenades Riflemen *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-52 "Nephilim" Assault Rifle/Carbine *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Arel Short Sword *-Malakh Knife *-2 plasma grenades Sniper *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-84 "Behemoth" Sharpshooter/Sniper rifle *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Arel Short Sword *-Malakh Knife *-2 plasma grenades Engineer *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-62 "Leviathan" Shotgun *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Arel Short Sword *-Malakh Knife *-2 plasma grenades Medic *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-25 "Daemon" Compact Carbine/SMG *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Arel Short Sword *-Malakh Knife Support *-Fravashi Mark I *-XSR-47 "Seraph" Light Machine Gun *-XSR-17 "Cherub" Pistol *-Arel Short Sword *-Malakh Knife Category:Characters